The present invention relates to an information storage medium, a terminal, an image generation method, and a network system.
A terminal that generates an image viewed from a virtual camera (given viewpoint) in an object space (virtual three-dimensional space) has been known, and is very popular as a means that allows the player to experience virtual reality. For example, a terminal that is used for a shooting game that allows the player to attack a target object by firing a missile or a machine gun, has been known (JP-A-2005-319108).
A radar map image that is displayed on a screen may be generated when implementing a shooting game. For example, a radar map image that indicates the positional relationship between a player object (i.e., an object operated by the player) and an enemy object is displayed on a screen.
The radar map image is displayed so that the player can easily find the enemy object in the object space. However, since the player can easily determine the positional relationship between the player object and the enemy object as a result of displaying the radar map image, it may be unnecessary for the player to search for the enemy object (i.e., the player may not fully enjoy searching for the enemy object).